The aim of the research is to test the effectiveness of an educational intervention designed to raise the level of care provided to burn patients in emergency rooms. Four urban and eight rural (or outlying) community hospitals will be selected and matched for size and approximately an equal number of burn patients seen in the emergency rooms during the previous year. Each matched pair will then be randomly assigned to an experimental group (to receive an educational training program on burns) or to a control group (no intervention planned). The six experimental hospitals are further randomly divided into a group that will receive feedback on outcome of all burn patients seen in the emergency room or to a group to receive the same kind of feedback but who additionally will have access to a hotline service connected to a Category I hospital emergency room. Minor burn patients will be followed at baseline, two weeks, and three months. Criteria of effectiveness will be a reduction of early complications in severe burn patients and fewer hospital admissions for minor burn patients. In addition, patients will be individually interviewed at schedulaed periods post-burn in regard to satisfaction and compliance with therapy. The design will also test interaction of outcome between types of intervention and rural/urban setting. After one year, a crossover will be made and the hospitals that served as controls will be offered the training program and those who were experimentals will be controls.